Seven Mighty x Honey Prompts
by PopfullaWriter
Summary: Just seven daily prompts that depict Mighty and Honey's relationship.
1. Monday Blues

This was a 7-Day challenge from deviantArt, but since I left, this got deleted, so I'm reuploading here at .

Also, this place needs more Mighty/Honey...

Enjoy!

* * *

Day 1 – "Monday Blues"

_*breep* *breep* *breep*_

Honey groggily reached over and slammed her palm on the sleep button before rolling over in bed, curling into Mighty's chest.

The armadillo, half asleep himself, instinctively wrapped his arms around his significant other's body and pulled her close. "Don't you have to go in today…?" he sleepily muttered.

"Uh huh…" Honey replied quietly, before slipping back into sleep. Mighty wasn't far behind.

Nine minutes later…

_*breep* *breep* *breep*_

Honey slapped the sleep button again and rolled back over. Mighty let out a big yawn and hugged Honey closer. "You should probably get up now…"

"Five more minutes…"

Nine minutes later…

_*breep* *breep* *breep* *breep* *breep*_

Honey stubbornly tried ignoring the alarm and laid in bed with Mighty. After a while though, the constant beeping got to the best of the armadillo himself, and he was the one to reach over and slam it off… a little too hard… and now the alarm clock was broken.

"Oops…" Mighty slowly pulled back and laid down, "Guess that means you should get up now…"

"Hrrm…" Honey muttered something incoherent, but remained in bed.

"C'mon, Honey," Mighty spoke softly, "I know you're tired, but you don't want to be late for work."

"I'm the boss, I can be as late as I wanna…"

"No, dear, you need to set a good example so your employees can respect you."

"They already do… I give them free dresses, don't I…?"

Mighty had the urge to shove Honey out of bed. That oughta get her up and at 'em… but she'd also be pretty upset. She wasn't much of a morning person as it was. Why make her mad at him the _entire_ day?

And he had to face facts- he too wanted Honey to stay in bed with them so he could cuddle with her some more.

But morality was a strong one in him.

"I love you Honey," he murmured in her ear, "But you have to get up. You have to go to work."

Honey grumpily twisted away and buried her face in her pillow. "Easy for you to say!" she grunted, "You don't have a job!"

Oh… Good point…

"Okay…" Mighty threw off the blanket and tossed it on the floor. "I'll get up with you."

Honey curled her knees to her chin, trying to maintain some warmth. She turned around for Mighty and his body heat, but he was already out of bed and heading to the door. He gave her a little smirk. "C'mon, Honey. I'll make coffee, and then keep you warm on the couch."

Honey smiled herself, liking that idea. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she REALLY didn't want to freeze. So she forced herself to roll out of bed, slowly stand straight, and scanned the floor for her discarded nightwear. They really needed to keep love-making on the weekend, and not on a work night…

Finding what she needed, she snagged it and forced it over her body before stepping out of the bedroom, and releasing another big yawn. "I hate Mondays…"


	2. With Ray

Day 2: "With Ray"

Ray say at the park bench, waving his legs back and forth, as he occasionally looked up for his friend. Mighty's running a little late… He hoped he didn't forget they were supposed to hang out. The armadillo had become a little scatterbrained ever since he and Honey became serious. He wondered if Honey was having a negative effect on his friend, but Mighty assured him he's so goofy lately because he's madly in love with this girl.

Honestly, Ray didn't really know how to take that…

"Hey Ray!"

Ray jumped to his feet at Mighty's voice from behind, and twisted around happily…

Then slumped when he saw Honey was right next to Mighty. "Oh…" he murmured, "Hi, Honey…"

Honey twitched her nose. "And top to the morning to you too."

Mighty had also noticed the lack of enthusiasm. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Ray glanced away, "It's just… I thought it was going to be the two of us."

"Oh yeah…" Mighty rubbed the back of his shell, "Hope you don't mind I invited Honey. She called me just as I was ready to leave."

The cat nodded. "I cleared out my whole afternoon just to meet with a new client… and they ended up rescheduling at the last minute!" She shrugged, "So I figured, why waste the afternoon? I could be spending it with my guy!" She looked over at Mighty, "Though you could've told me if you had other plans. You don't need to feel like I HAVE to come…"

Mighty gave a teasing look. "You saying you don't WANT to be with me?"

"That's not what I said!" Honey replied hastily, "I'm just saying if you'd rather have a 'bro-date' with your bestie, then-"

"What I really want," Mighty interjected, "Is to be with my best friend and best girl!"

"Well, don't _**I**_ get a say in anything?" Ray suddenly snapped, "Mighty, you've been different since getting together with Honey!"

The armadillo blinked. "I have..?"

"YES!" Ray shouted.

"How so?"

"You ARE a little scatter brained, sweetie," Honey teased.

"Stay out of it!" Ray cried.

Mighty narrowed his eyes. "Ray, that's uncalled for!"

"And stealing my best friend from me isn't?!"

Honey blinked. "Whoa, kid, I'm not stealing anyone from anything."

"Then how come Mighty practically drools over you when you're nearby?" Ray shouted, "Or even when you're NOT here, when you're mentioned, it's like he has hearts in his eyes! " The squirrel's eyes started to glisten, "It's like you don't care about me anymore, Mighty… You have a new number one person in your life…"

He turned away, ready to storm off. "Well, if you don't want me around anymore, then-"

"Hold it!" Mighty grabbed a hold of Ray's tail to prevent any departure, "When and where did I say I like Honey more than I like you?"

Ray turned to face him. "You mean… you don't even love her?"

Mighty sighed. "Ray, come on… That's not what I said. I love Honey."

Ray lowered his head.

"…But I love you too."

The squirrel snapped his head up. "You do?!"

"Yea," Mighty nodded, "There's no such thing as a 'number one' in my book. I love everyone for different reasons. You, Honey, Tilly…to a lesser extent my father…"

Ray began to smile. "So… I'm not being replaced?"

"Heck no!" Mighty wrapped an arm around Ray's shoulders, "No one could ever take your place! You're my broski!"

Honey suddenly came in, wrapping her own arm around Ray. "And you're my favorite little squirrel!"

Ray looked up at her, unsure… But then he smiled and wrapped an arm back.


	3. Around The World

Day 3 – "Around The World"

"And coming down the runway next is Grace the Cheetah!" the announcer announced happily as a dark-furred cheetah with curly black hair strutted her stuff down the runway, "Grace is donning tonight a lovely grey two-piece ensemble, inspired by the ancient Apotos fashion style. The women of the old times typically wore flowy outfits and rigid neck coverings, as inspiring to Grace's fashion statement here, complete with the flowing, transparent train attached to the bottom. And just look at those emblems that compliment that design! Grace knows how to work history here, as does the designer she works for, Honey the Cat. Remember folks, if you don't look sweet, you're not wearing Honey!"

"Wooo!" Honey shouted from the back stage, "Work it, Grace! You're killing it!"

"Anything to kill the boredom here..?" Mighty muttered from nearby, trying to hide an obvious looking yawn.

Honey twitched her nose and gave a small pout. "C'mon, Mighty," she sighed, "You said you wanted to go see the world with me!"

"I did," said Mighty, "But all I've been seeing are the clothes aspect."

"Well, I DID tell you that this was a fashion tour…"

Mighty sighed. "I know you did… I just didn't think it was going to be NOTHING but fashion. I get you have a job to do, but I was hoping there was at least a LITTLE time to spend relaxing."

Honey gave another sigh. "I guess I should've been more specific," she mumbled, "Sorry to drag you through this…"

"Just promise me you'll TRY to make a little time to do something other than fashion shows…"

Honey glanced upwards, trying to think… and something suddenly hit her. "Hey Mighty, this is the last Saturday night of the month, right?"

Mighty raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… And?"

"Great!" Honey chimed, "This show's over at midnight. After that, I know the next stop!"

"Chun-Nan?"

"No no, I mean after the show…"

* * *

Mighty winced at the big brutes knocking into each other. "An amateur fighting night?"

"Every last Saturday night of the month!" Honey grinned, "I remember dragging Candy here to help me raise a few bucks back when she came here for a semester, and I was visiting her. Wiped the floor with everyone, and raised enough to buy that special fabric to start a new line with!"

"WINNER!" the announcer shouted, as the big brute raised his arm triumphantly.

Mighty applauded politely, as Honey threw many whoops and cheers. She then turned to Mighty and grinned mischievously. "What d'ya say we enter and make a few extra bucks ourselves?"

Mighty looked rather unsure. "Uh… but why would we need that for? You're not a starving artist anymore…"

"I know," Honey gave her cat-like smile and even "pawed" her hand, "It's just for fun!"

The armadillo smiled nervously. "You're a lot like you're father… It's kinda scary."


	4. Movie Night

Day 4 – "Movie Night"

Despite having a rather passive personality, Mighty did like to indulge in the occasional "testosterone-packed" action movie now and then.

And Honey was forced to concede as she did pick the last few movies to go see, such as romantic-comedies and chick-flicks.

"_How dare ya kidnap and threaten ta' kill my wife, my daughter, and my female friend!" _the manliest of all action-hero shouted as he rode through flaming hoops on a Harley, machine gun in hand, "_I'll stop ya an' save the entire world from being blown up by you terrorists! RAAAAH!"_

Machine gunfire erupted, striking everyone and everything within the film, and miraculously managing to strike dead every single bad guy in his path, despite it being a match of 100 versus one…

"Aw, man, this is so COOL!" Mighty chimed, clenching his fists, "And the 3D glasses makes it feel so real!"

"This is single handedly the most stupidest and most insulting movie I've ever watched," Honey grumbled, her face resting in her palm in boredom, "That knot isn't even double-tied. That girl could easily slip out of it… and it's the ONLY thing that's tied to her. Why isn't she just standing up and running out?"

"It's just a movie, Honey," said Mighty, "Stop over analyzing and enjoy!"

"How can I enjoy when it's so mind-numbingly dumb?!"

"I don't get to go through mind-numbingly dumb fun often. Let me have this!"

Honey sighed quietly to herself and allowed the suffering to continue. She couldn't help but wonder why Mighty's only escape into manly aggression was these silly films, when he could practically make mincemeat of locomotives? He had all this super strength… and yet he preferred NOT to fight if he could help it. He could put these lame-o action heroes in their places!

Then again, if written under the wrong writer, he could turn out a lousy character…

Honey adored Mighty just the way he was. So she sat back and allowed him to enjoy this silly action flick…

"Oh man, look out!" Mighty grit his teeth in anticipation, "That snake henchman is closing in behind you…"

*PINCH!*

"AAIYYEEE!" Mighty leapt into the air in shock, fearing the snake henchman had gotten him. Once he landed back in his chair (amidst the walla of shushing) he remembered the snake was only in the movie.

But… what just pinched him on the leg?

The mischievous giggling of his girlfriend answered his question… "You're right, Mighty," Honey winked, "The 3-D glasses DO make it feel so real!"


	5. Pizza

Day 5 – Pizza

"Honey, I'm home!" Honey called as she entered the home she shared with her significant other.

"Don't you mean 'Mighty, I'm home'?" the armadillo smirked, sitting at the dinner table.

"Ha ha, very funny," Honey sighed, as she placed a box of pizza on the table.

"Still hot?" Mighty asked with hope.

"Well, yeah," said Honey, "You actually didn't have dinner yet? I told you I'd be home late."

"It didn't feel right eating dinner while you were stuck at work," Mighty replied.

"But I don't have toppings," said Honey, "I eat my pizza plain."

"It's okay," Mighty smiled, "It's a price to pay for waiting so long to eat…"

Honey smirked. Mighty was just too much… But that's one of the reasons why she loved him.

They each took out a slice and took a bite. "You're really sweet, you know that, Mighty?"

The armadillo shrugged. "I try."

Honey smiled and eyed him. "Maybe I could repay you."

"Oh stop, you know you don't need to do that."

"Are you suuuuure?" Honey flashed a seductive look towards the armadillo, biting into her pizza slice rather "suggestively."

Mighty's face turned redder than his shell, as well as the sauce that dripped on his lap.


	6. Saturday Night Fun

Day 6 – "Saturday Night Fun"

The work week was over. The night was free. The friends were available.

It started out planned as a simple get together with Sonic and all his favorite buddies. It was all fun and games, but as the night went on, things got a lot more fun. The crazy card games were addictive and entertaining, the video game playing became more enticing, and things were just getting a bit crazier.

Eventually when it started getting later, the younger friends started getting tired and retired for the night.

The older crowd, however, stayed awake and went all out; karaoke, Dance Dance Revolution, and with those who were coupled, make-out sessions. Sonic demanded they go to a more private place so as not to get others "sick".

Mighty and Honey escaped outside to where the hot tub was located. Fortunately, it was empty, so more Jacuzzi for them!

"I don't know, Honey," Mighty muttered, "I saw Vector in here earlier, so I dunno if I can trust this water…"

"Did he have a girl with him?" Honey asked.

"Of course not! Just Espio…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about!"

"And yet…"

"Just don't think about it, hon!" the cat threw off her dress, revealing the adorable and yet enticing bikini that she herself designed.

Mighty stared, nearly drooling… and suddenly realized he NEEDED to get in that hot tub, so he quickly threw off whatever clothes he was wearing and jumped in.

Honey took her time getting in, trying to get used to the heated water. Letting the sweat and steam roll through her body was getting Mighty a little more excited. If only that darn porch light wasn't shining on them.

Like an answered prayer, the light suddenly shut off. But it was now pitch black… Mighty ran his fingers across the rim, trying to find the tub's inner light, and his fingers accidentally brushed against Honey's bare arm.

Not that the cat minded.

Honey ended up reaching over and hitting the switch. The LED light somehow made her look even sexier than before…

The two didn't bother with maintaining resistance and had a little "party" of their own in the hot tub.

Vector, meanwhile, was standing near the light switch after turning the porch light off for the two lovebirds. He didn't really see what they were doing, but he really didn't want to either…

"Yeesh…" he muttered to Espio close by, "Remind me NOT to get back in the hot tub later…"


	7. Quiet Morning

Day 7 – "Quiet Morning"

"Honeeeyy…" Mighty groggily moaned, "Don't you have to go to work..?"

"It's Sunday, sweetie," Honey replied sweetly and snuggled closely into her lover's chest.

The armadillo reached under his shell and rubbed at his aching head. "Eyugh… What happened last night?"

"You had a little too much 'fun' at Sonic's party. We even had a little celebration of our own in his jacuzzi. Remember?"

"How did we end up back home..?"

"Vector gave us a ride. You were in no condition to drive."

"Oh…." Mighty threw the blanket over his head and rolled over onto his side in an attempt to capture some sleep. "I guess we're going to have to go back to Sonic's to pick my car back up…"

Honey threw her arm over his body and held him close, burying her face into his shell. "Later, babe," she murmured, "I'm too tired, and my stomach is doing flips. Doesn't help I was throwing up last night too.

"No more alcohol mix with nachos…" Mighty grumbled, "God, it feels like a semi-truck slammed right into me…" He glanced over his shoulder at the cat, "Though I didn't even see you touch a drop last night. Why are you so hungover?"

Honey gave a mischievous smile. "I don't feel too good either, but who says it's because I'm hung-over?" She pulled herself closer to Mighty, leaned in towards his ear, and gently whispered, "It's because I'm _pregnant_."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that. I'm so evil for ending it there. XD


End file.
